The Moon, the Stars
by AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu
Summary: Summary: For Kagome, time travel had become normal. But traveling to a time when Inu No Taisho and Lady Kimiko, the parents of Sesshomaru and father of InuYasha, were children? And turning into a child herself? Not normal.
1. Chapter 1

The Moon, The Stars

Summary: For Kagome, time travel had become normal. But traveling to a time when Inu No Taisho and Lady Kimiko, the parents of Sesshomaru and father of InuYasha, were children? And turning into a child herself? Not normal.

I do not own InuYasha, though I do own my Original Characters.

Chapter 1) Three Years Old

Kagome ran through the forest, hearing the cruel laughter of the strange woman that was chasing her. Izumi had seemed like a friendly enough girl, though a bit strange. It amazed Kagome that the girl she had seen as a friend had turned on her so quickly. She was nearing the well;perhaps she could escape Izumi in her time. A strange orange light hit Kagome from behind as she jumped into the well,hitting her back before she plummetted in and encasing her. The well glowed, fist blue and then a strange green.

Something was wrong!

The first thing Kagome noticed was the shit. She was in a deep hole, filled with feces and other bodily fluids. Shit, corpses, innards, the stuff surrounded her. Next, she was smaller. Her clothes had fallen off her body, so she was also naked. It was cold, and she was dirty. She shuddered, and held her breath as she climbed out. She looked around and began to walk. If she remembered correctly, there was a river not to far away. It'd be cold, but it would get her clean. She finally reached a small shallow creek, and quickly got in. Five dunks and an some scrubbing later and she was clean of all bodily fluids. She immediantly climbed out, and walked alongside it. Hopefully she would find a village soon.

"Child, what happened to your clothes?"

Kagome stopped and turned. The woman looked about 17 years old, with long brown hair with orange tips and emerald green eyes with slitted pupils. On top of her head were cat ears, and she wore a simple green kimono.

"They fell off." Kagome said simply. "I am Kagome, who are you?"

The woman smiled. "I am Sayuri, a neko hanyou. Where is your family?"

"Not in this world." ' _Or rather time. I think I went farther back,not forward.'_

Sayuri smiled sadly. "Well Kagome-chan, I live in a village not far from here, would you like to come with me?"

Kagome nodded, figuring she had nothing better to do. She had to find a way home, and a way back to her true age of 15.

Sayuri turned out to be a very friendly woman. Her father was a human, while her mother was a cat. She herself had a son, a 4 year old boy named Hayate and a full human half brother named Shiro.

The village turned out to be a ninja village, and Kagome was given clothes. She looked in the mirror.

' _I look about 2, maybe 3 years means I have 12, 13 years missing.'_

"So Kagome, this is my son Hayate and my brother Shiro."

Shiro looked alot like Sango, but like a male version of Sango. ' _Must be an ancestor.'_ Hayate looked like his mom, but with darker hair and red tips instead of orange. His eyes were orange as well,not green.

Shiro looked at the girl. "You are an orphan, correct?"

"Yes and no." Kagome said. "I must find my way home."

"Your way home?"

"Yes..I come from a far away land. My sister was killed by a cruel man, while my other sister was turned into an old lady due to that same man. I, like my sisters, am a priestess. I was supposed to begin my training, but a woman I thought was my friend cast a spell on me that caused me to reappear in a pile of human feces, far from my dear ones. My family still lives, but I must find my way home and too my original age."

"Original age?" Sayuri asked.

"I'm 15, though I look about 2 or 3."

"Well, let's see what we can do."

They found a priestess, and they discovered that Kagome would have to age normally. Also that she would find her way home when she needed to be home. The priestess, whose name was Mei, offered to train Kagome. The ninja also made it clear that they'd be training her too.

So life began.

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I'm back! Sorry the update took so long everyone. I own the OCS, but everything else belongs to Rumiko Takahashi.

Now, without further ado,

Chapter 2) Meeting the Princess of the House of the Moon.

Mei had quickly discovered just how interesting her new pupil was. She was an unfathomable existence, and had in only a few months managed to get everyone in the village deeply wrapped around her. And most of the people in that village of ninja were yokai or hanyou. Mei had had Kagome learn meditating from the very start and had gone into her memories.

A 15 year old time traveler that traveled with an inu hanyou, a pervert monk, a demon slayer,a nekomatta and a kitsune. A girl that had the love of a wolf, the respect of a dog and the adoration of all she knew. A girl who lived two lives.

And now she was even farther back in a much younger body. Mei looked over at her pupil, who was now six in appearance. She was playing with her friends, mostly yokai, at the moment. She had, in the last three years, began taking on the mannerisms of the yokai she played with. She was in a way,more yokai than human.

was actually available for her use. The rest was sealed away, but Mei had been able to get a glimpse at it-the small amount available was a pure pink color, while the rest was a shimmery white that terrified and amazed her with it's brilliance.

A power that she could not get too.

Mei sighed as she looked at the girl. Yes, she would train this young girl. In her memories Mei had learnt things which she would have the girl relearn.

Kagome would become strong.

XOXOXOX

Kagome knew that Mei knew Kagome's secret, her true history, but since she wasn't saying anything neither did she. Being a child again was actually kind of fun, though it was hard at times to remember her true age. She wasn't sure what era she was in, perhaps Asuka or earlier. Either way, she was centuries from the Sengoku period, and from the modern day world.

She decided to go for a walk, and as she headed out noticed some villagers following her. It had been three years since she had come, and she was a tad stronger but she was still a six year old girl.

As she walked, Kagome became lost in thought. She was so lost, that she didn't see the hole until she fell into it-and on top of a person. At first she thought she had landed on a young Sesshomaru, until looking at the person's clothes and realized she was a girl.

The girl looked around Kagome's age, and had silver hair and gold eyes. Like Sesshomaru she had a crescent moon on her forehead, though her stripes were angled downwards from her eyes.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"This one is Princess Kimiko of the House of the Moon, Heiress to my father's land, ningen. And you mortal?"  
"Kagome, you're pretty." Kagome couldn't help but say. She guessed that this was Sesshomaru's mother-he had definitely inherited his good looks from her.

Kimiko-hime blushed, and thanked her.

"Your welcome. Do you have any ideas why this hole is here?"  
Kimiko-hime shook her head. "No. Why were you in the forest?"  
"I was going for a walk. I live nearby." Kagome said, before cocking her head. "You?"  
"Running away." The inu revealed solenly.

"Why?"  
"I'm been engaged to the worst person ever-Touga." She was full out scowling now.

"Oh tell me about him?" Kagome leaned forward curious.

"Why?" Kimiko-hime raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow.

"Might as well. We're gonna be here awhile."

Sighing, Kimiko-hime nodded. "He's the son of my father's top general and he's a few centuries older than I am, so he appears to be the human age of 14. He's also my bodyguard, and they decided recently that he's to be my husband when I come of age, and the Lord."  
"Why don't you like him?"

"He's bossy, and overprotective. Besides, I am in love with someone else already."  
"Who?" Kagome asked.

"He's a Lord, one of the nearby ones. He's strong, and handsome." She gave a wistful little sigh.

Kagome grinned. "Oh?"

"Kagome, are you down there?"

Kagome looked up to see Shiro and grinned. "Yes! I'm with my new friend, Kimiko-hime."

Kimiko-hime looked at Kagome. "We are friends?"

"Of course! Why not? Because I'm human?"  
Kimiko-hime shook her head. "Oh, that doesn't matter, this one would love to be friends with you."

Kagome hugged her, and Shiro dropped a rope down. Holding the inu with one hand, she grabbed the rope and Shiro pulled her up.

"You should probably go home, your parents are most likely worried."  
"Oh..will I ever see you again?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll come by to this spot, everyday and whenever you can you come by too. That way, we can hang whenever it's best for you. Around this time, of course."  
Kimiko-hime nodded and smiled. "Agreed." Giving her one last hug, the young princess raced off.

"I hope she'll be okay."

Shiro picked Kagome up, setting her on his shoulders.

"Of course. Let's go home."  
"Your home. Mine is centuries away. Both of them."  
Nodding, he began to walk back towards the village. Kagome leaned her head back to look at the sky, wondering at what the days to come would hold.

* * *

XOXOX

Well, that's the end of this chapter! Kagome has met Kimiko, Sesshomaru's mother-who is currently a little girl with a crush and an unwanted fiance.

See ya next time!

AnaxshiNearXVIAni-Nyu


	3. Author's Note

Hello Readers of Wings, Starting Over, Lydia Specter, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend, To Love and Lost, The Moon, The Stars and Changing Fate.

I am rewriting ALL of my stories.

I have not been been able to update due to Real Life problems, and recently I was inspired to write more. However when I went to reread the story, I felt it lacking.

All of them are thus getting massive rewrites although what they are about are going to remain the same.

Wings will still be a Harry Potter fanfic with Maximum Ride elements about Hermione, her sister Laetitia and their issues with being Winged Humanoids and dealing with it while also being witches.

Starting Over will still be a Harry Potter fanfic about Nico Granger-aka Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort-who is in disguise as Hermione Granger's older brother.

Lydia Specter is still a Beetlejuice/Danny Phantom crossover, where Lydia has to live with her cousins the Fentons and can't contact BJ as much for reasons.

Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is still a Harry Potter/MCU crossover about Hermione, who turns out to Natasha Romanoff's 'daughter'.

To Love and Lost is still a Harry Potter fanfic, which follows Hermione as she goes through Hogwarts and falls in love-and looses that love.

The Moon, The Stars is still an InuYasha fanfic, where Kagome is not only sent further back in time but is also turned into a child-with no way back to the Modern or Fuedel Era.

Changing Fate is still a Harry Potter fanfic, where in a last ditch effort to change the Bad Future Hermione sends her soul back in time in order to change history-for the better, by any means necessary.

I hope the latest version will be much much better, and I will do further research and the like to make sure it is. I will leave the old chapters up, for now, and replace them as needed.

I do have a schedule for my fanfictions, but I want to tell ya'll something.

The ones above are just the ones I have posted. I have ALOT MORE. Which is why I have it arranged in folders and organized in a schedule.

I will post when I have a chapter finished. Wings post day is Tuesday, Starting Over is Wednesday, Lydia Specter is Thursdays, Spiders are a Witch's Best Friend is Fridays, To Love and Lost is Saturdays, The Moon, The Stars is Sundays, Changing Fate is Mondays.

I will not post everyday, I have obligations outside of this.

Again, my apologies for this.

Au Revoir, Ja Ne and all the rest

AnaxshiNearXVIAni_Nyu


End file.
